100 Words
by xxxMKJ001
Summary: A 100 word prompt challenge for Violet Hill and the world I created for her. I am still taking word requests, so feel free to leave me some. This jumps around a lot, so don't expect much of a timeline.
1. Ocean

_AN: Welcome to this thing. I will post these as I see fit seeing as I have spoilers for Violet and the God in a handful of them. _**  
><strong>

_Things to expect in this:_

_Vi and Loki's current child and future children crop up a lot._

_Steve and Sophie's relationship_

_General cuteness_

_Past events_

_And anything else that happens to show up._

_I recommend reading Violet's other adventure( Loki and the Mortal and Violet and the God) beforehand, but I guess you don't have to._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ocean<strong>

"Do you seriously not have beaches on Asgard?"

"Not that I am aware of, no," Loki answered, turning the page of his book.

"Lily, sweetie, we are going to the beach tomorrow," Violet announced after a split second of though, making the three year old squeal excitedly.

The next morning, they packed up the car at the crack of dawn, ensuring that father and daughter were both sound asleep again before they were a mile from the house. Violet drove for hours, going whatever direction her GPS sent her, which should be towards the closest open beach.

It was close to noon when Vi parked the car in a decently packed parking lot. Loki had been awake for the better part of three hours and Lily only for about one, meaning both were eager to escape the confines of the car.

Once they got up the dirt path to reveal the people, sand, and ocean, Loki raised his eyebrows.

"This is what you wanted to show me?

"Yup! Now let's go find a place to set up."

While Loki decidedly loved the way Violet looked in her red bikini, he loathed the other men who looked even close to her direction. He did not like how cold the water was when they had waded out but he didn't mind it brushing against his ankles while he and Lily gathered seashells. The sand was gritty and got everywhere. The people were annoying. The seagulls were infuriating.

But, it was warm, the sound and sight of the oceans waves were soothing, Lily's smile could have lit up entire cities, and the look in Violet's eyes every time she looked at him or Lily melted his heart.

However, Loki's heart surged and soared when Violet chose that day to tell him she was two months pregnant.


	2. Transparent

**2. Transparent**

He'd been away a week when he first conjured her. She smiled and talked and acted just like the original did and her presence soothed his soul.

But as good as the copy was, it was not the same as the one who he had left on Earth. She was there while he was confined to his chambers waiting for a verdict on what the rest of his life would be.

The hologram of Violet was just that. Fake. Hollow.

He couldn't even look at her without seeing the opposite wall.

She was transparent, but that did not stop Loki from bringing her up every single day.


	3. Complete

**3. Complete**

Sometimes Violet considered the idea that her life had not been lived completely.

She had married the man of her dreams, they'd had beautiful children together, they had two lovely homes, they had good family, and they had great friends.

Except, those mortal friends and family would die one day and quite honestly, Violet wasn't entirely sure about being 29 for a few hundred years. She would get older, but it wouldn't be over fifty or so years and her getting to tease Loki about his white hair and wrinkles and him teasing her right back, no it would be thousands of years.

But at this moment, she was okay and her life felt very complete.


	4. Double

**4. Double**

Sometimes Lily felt like she led a double life, mostly because she did for the most part.

On one hand, she was seventeen year old high school junior, Lily Frigga Hill. She was enrolled in as many AP courses allowed, currently number one in her class of 394, member of NHS, the school choir, captain of the cheer squad and a part of the theatre club, she tutored and volunteered when she had the time.

She had great parents, four irritating but loving younger siblings, amazing friends and a life that most described as perfect.

On the other hand, she was the magic wielding princess of an alternate dimension. Her uncle was Thor. Her godmother married Captain America. Her great aunt was Maria Hill, deputy director of SHIELD. Her mother was one of the leading lawyers of the agencies legal department. Her father was Loki, which was really the only thing that could describe him.

She was at the same time Lily Hill, daughter of Violet Hill and Logan Janis and Princess Lily Lokdottir, daughter of Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard and his wife, Violet Hill, Princess of Asgard.

Two people in one but it made her who she was and she wouldn't trade it for the world.


	5. Sun

**5. Sun**

With her long, thick, golden curls, her sky blue eyes, and her warm smile, it was fairly easy to see why Loki often compared Violet to the sun.

She brought light to his world with her presence, her voice, her laughter, her touch.

She illuminated his soul with her kindness, her intelligence, her spark, her love.

She was bright and warm and bursting with life and he didn't care that he was too dark, too broken, too lost to even think of being around her.

Because, like a moth to a flame, every dark thing needed a source of light.


	6. Moon

**6. Moon**

Violet usually thought of Loki like the moon, with his pale glowing skin, black as night hair, and piercing eyes.

His moods, like the moon's phases, lightened and darkened in an endless cycle. His light moods made him as bright as a full moon, his dark compared to the blackest of nights.

That's how the world saw him and by some extensions he saw the same thing. Dark, void of all sanity, a lost cause with no hope of salvation, but while they were partially correct, both parties were also incredibly _wrong_.

He cast a different sort of light, a muted, misunderstood light. A light that was dark in some ways, but it was still a light.

He was moody, changing, and dark. He was bright and caring and charming.

He was the moon because every body of light needed a darkness to balance it out.


	7. Pride

**7. Pride **

To say Loki and Violet were proud parents would be an understatement.

Lily was about to graduate high school at the top of her class, was crowned homecoming and prom queen, and going to Yale's school of medicine on a full ride.

Erik had decided to skip his sophomore year and go straight to junior year when the new school year started up in the fall, and he had finally plucked up the courage to bring his boyfriend Alex over for dinner

Nickolai was finishing up the 7th grade and while he wasn't quite as book smart as his older siblings, he had gotten first place at the middle school's art show and had gotten 2nd in the state's art competition and ranked 5th nationally.

Astrid had been invited to skip the fifth grade and go straight to middle school but had declined to stay with her twin. Luna had learned to speak French, Spanish, and Russian in the last year and learned to play piano and violin.

Yes, they were _very _proud parents.


	8. Sloth

**8. Sloth**

Violet made the executive decision to not get out of bed for the rest of the day, she would curl up with Ollie and enjoy the peace and quiet of having no responsibilities for the day, despite the fact that she should probably clean the apartment and do laundry and her dishes, and if she was remembering correctly she was supposed to go out with Sophie, Raven and Gwen tonight.

She wanted to just have a lazy day in bed. She wanted to turn into a sloth and sleep for like 20 hours. But she couldn't, so she rolled over and settled on an extra hour of sleep.


	9. Lust

**9. Lust**

While there was a copious amount of love between Violet and Loki, there was also a heavy dose of lust as well.

She would wear that one shirt or wear that particular shade of lipstick or sway her hips just the right way, or say something that no one else caught the meaning behind but he did.

He would smile that one way or wear that pair of pants, or touch her in just the right spot or look at her a certain way.

Honestly, it was truly amazing they only had the five children.


	10. Wrath

**READ AT OWN RISK! CONTAINS SPOILERS TO PLOT!**

But if you want to go ahead and read it, feel free :)

* * *

><p><strong>10. Wrath<strong>

"You gave your word that you would leave us in peace. You swore it." Loki growled, anger radiating from his very being. The woman chained in front of him flinched.

"You are the one who believed me, Frost Giant."

"My daughter is injured, my wife lay dying, and you have killed the child she carried before he could even live." Loki's voice cracked slightly and his grip on the dagger in his hand tightened.

"Oh, so she was carrying your son to carry on your legacy of destruction."

"No, she was going to bring our son into the world, an innocent soul who will never have the life he was meant to all because of you, witch."

The woman laughed, "Your anger will not bring the child back, nor will it save your wife."

"No, but my wrath will avenge them." With that the dagger struck out, severing the woman's head from her shoulders. Loki was out of dungeon before her body hit the floor.


	11. Gluttony

**11. Gluttony**

Violet grew up in excess, being the youngest child of a well to do upper class family. She got everything she wanted and more. She went to the best schools imaginable, had the best clothing, ate the best food, and had the best house. She was spoiled rotten by both her parents.

But she saw what that did to her siblings. Ellie was snobbish and mean and never had time to play with her. Micah was nice to everyone, always smiled, and helped people who weren't as well off as them.

Violet decided early on in life she would much rather act like Micah and never let on just how good she had it, to never act like she was better than everyone, to never show the gluttonous life she was brought into.


	12. Envy

**12. Envy**

All Loki ever knew was envy. Envy over his brother, envy that his father only ever seemed to show love to Thor, envy that everyone seemed to love Thor more.

Then he met Violet Marie Hill and learned about her.

He saw her humility, grace, and selflessness despite growing up in a world that would have expected the opposite.

He decided he would try and be like that as much as possible. Because she grew up like he and Thor had, in excess, and went against what that taught her in a good way.

So why couldn't he?


	13. Greed

**13. Greed**

They were greedy. They did not share.

When they were out, they would glare at anyone who dared to look at their partner.

Violet somehow convinced Loki to go out to a bar with her and got them both kicked out because a guy talked to Violet while she was getting their drinks.

Violet punched a woman in the face for groping Loki when they went dancing with Sophie and Steve.

They did not share, but they were faithful and protective to almost a fault.

They didn't care that they were greedy because they had each other.


	14. Cheesecake

**14. Cheesecake**

When Sophie learned that Steve had never had cheesecake, she was shocked. So shocked in fact that she dropped the fork she was eating her salad with.

"You what!? Did they not have the food of the gods during the 40's!?"

"I guess so, I just couldn't afford it."

"Nearest Cheesecake Factory is ten minutes from here, I'm gonna go pay for lunch and then we are going.

"Sophie you don't-"

"My man has never had my favorite dessert in the whole universe, that it something Sophie Jessica Matthews cannot stand for."

Steve grinned at her, "Alright, doll, whatever you want.

That's how Steve found himself eating his fourth piece of cheesecake and finding himself completely agreeing with Sophie's statement earlier about it being the food of the gods.


	15. Costume

**15. Costume**

"Stevie, you will never guess what I found!' Sophie skidded to a stop in front of her boyfriend, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, shopping bag in her hands.

"Those shoes you wanted but were sold out last time you went to get them?"

"Well, I did get some shoes but guess again,"

"Sophie, can't you just tell me?"

"It more fun if you guess, silly goose,"

"I think you're the silly one," Steve leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose and then pecked her on the lips. "Just tell me?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You are a master of coercion, Captain Rogers."

"You love it,"

"I haven't found anything about you I don't love," Sophie handed him a shoe box before pulling out a Halloween costume. "Ta-da!"

"You didn't," Steve laughed out.

"I did!" Sophie squealed, "Think I can pull it off?"

Steve looked at the costume and then thought of Sophie walking around in the replica of the outfit the showgirls wore during his USO days.

"Doll, you pull off anything you wear," He said sweetly before leaning in and whispering, "Just make sure I get to pull it off of you."


	16. Clumsy

**16. Clumsy**

Sophie couldn't stop laughing. Steve was glaring up at her from where he sat on the floor.

"It's not funny, Soph. You could have been in danger,"

"What danger could I have been in!?" Sophie laughed out, making Steve huff in annoyance.

He had been in the bedroom putting the laundry away while Sophie was curled up on the sofa watching a movie. When he heard her scream, instincts had taken over. Steve ran into the living room, shield at the ready, only to trip over one of Sophie's stray shoes and topple to the ground with a bang, starting Sophie's laugh fest.

"I do actually have a lot of enemies, Sophie."

"I was watching a horror movie, Stevie. You didn't have to come running in here and fall over. You could have broken a hip." Sophie cooed.

"Can't be too careful and you aren't funny," Steve stated, picking himself up from the floor.

"Yeah I am, you worry wart. Now come here so I can kiss your boo-boo's better, big guy."


End file.
